IM Conversations with The Cullens and Bella
by Vampires Bane
Summary: Just a bunch of randomly inspired IM Conversations between the Cullen family and Bella. I'll take moslty any twilight character. Have a request? Let me know, i'll gladly accept to use them. Read inside for more info. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bonjour everyone. Today I bring you my new story, IM Conversations with The Cullens and Bella. Suggestions are welcome, REVIEWS really loved, I accept constructive criticism, but please don't flame. Anyway, I will allow characters from other Fanfictions, Fictionpress Stories, movies, etc. as long as I have heard of them, into the story. So Harry Potter may end up in one chapter. Some chapters will be oneshots, others will be intertwined with another chapter. One more thing, My character Nino, from my other Twilight Story will appear occasionally in this series, as I have created him for the purpose of USE! Well, enjoy! PS: I know Nino exists 79 years after Eclipse, but lets just go with the fact that Nino knew everyone during twilight, because this is set in like, during Twilight, New moon, and Eclipse. Sometimes words will be spelled how they sound.**

Bella: HIIIIIII Edwarrrrrrrrd!

Edward: Um….Hi Bella. Why are you acting so strange?

Bella: I'm not, I'm just bored….

Edward: Ok

_Bella has added Alice to the conversation_

Bella: Oops, wrong person…

Alice: Whats that supposed to mean: (

Edward: It means your annoying!

Alice: Hay!

_Alice has added Jasper to the Conversation_

Alice: JASPER MAKE THEM BE NIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCEEEE!

Jasper: Leave her alone already!

Bella: I missed the last like Five pages of text you all said already! Type like the humans you fake to be at schoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!

Alice?

Edward: ….

Jasper: Why am I still here?

Bella: Because you feel like it.

_Alice has Added Nino to the Conversation_

Nino: I'm reading a book!

Jasper: So?

Nino: Good point

Alice: You read too much.

Nino: XP

Edward: What was that?

Bella: (Slaps Forehead)

Nino: haha, I'm not gunna bother!

_Alice has added Emmett to the Conversation_

Bella: NOOO!

Edward: Why Alice, WHY?

Nino: HAVE MERCY! (Crys)

_Alice has added Mike, Jessica, Angela, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle to the conversation._

Nino: Someones a social butterfly…

Alice: BUTTERFLY? OMG Where?

Bella: Hi Mike. Hi Jess, hey Angela!

Nino: Now we can let our conversation be like All Hell has broken loose! ( Claps hands)

Mike: Hi Bella, hi….Cullens

Rosalie: Rude Much

Edward: I just noticed, Emmett hasn't said anything.

Emmett: O. M. G. HI everyone, guesssssss what? I'm BOOORRRRREEEEEDDDD

Edward: Bella did you hack Emmett's account?

Bella: maayyybeee

Mike: Way too much talking! I'm out!

_Mike has left the Chat_

Jessica: Me too, by everyone

_Jessica has logged off/ left the chat_

Angela: I'm tired, night everyone

_Angela has logged off/ left the chat_

Carlisle: Alice what did I tell you about putting me in conversations at work?

Alice: Sorrry, I forgot 

Esme: We're taking away your credit cards!

Alice: NOO! Inability…..to….shop….need…money…..IT BURNS!

Bella: Yay no more Bella Barbie for a while

Edward: …yay?

Rosalie: Lucky 

Emmett: She might go on a killing spree!

Nino: Yay!

Bella: You're a little insane person aren't you?

Nino: And don't you forget it!

Edward: When did you get on Emmett?

Emmett: I logged back in.

Edward: Ok

Emmett: Lets play a game.

Carlisle: …..nope

_Carlisle has booted Emse from the Conversation_

_Carlisle has logged off/ left the conversation_

Nino: kk, as long as it isn't anything…you created.

Bella: Anything Emmett style will be a living hell.

Alice: True

Edward: Right

Rosalie: Pretty much

Emmett: Heyyyy

Nino: Be quiet and tell us what were playing

Emmett: Were playing Barber shop and Beauty Shop

Bella: Sure

Edward: I'll play, and Jasper will too.

Jasper: I can answer for myself!

Edward: Too bad, make it faster! Everyone is playing end of story!

Emmett: Everyone pick a name and job.

Nino: Judy, the weird talking beautician!

Edward: I'll be the manager. Named: …Edward

Nino: Originalllllll

Edward: Shut up

Jasper: Jasper the Customer

Rosalie: Rose the Beautician

Alice: Alicia the Beautician

Bella: I'll be a Barber! Named….Bob…lol

Emmett: Frank the Customer

Nino: Well hello their frank, what con I do for youz today?

Emmett: Hair Cut, go easy on that spray stuff, it smells like bug spray.

Nino: (Looks at Can Labeled 'Bug Spray') Oops…

Emmett: What?

Nino: Nothing…..just ahhhhh…..rusty skizzors ( Starts cutting hair)

Nino: Shit, does your ear hurt at all?

Emmett: No, why?

Nino: Bob, bring meh the 'ere bucketz, I just cut another 'ere awff

Emmett: WHAT?

Edward: Judy, your fired!

Bella: Hey But I cut a flippin' 'ere off last 'eek and you didn' firez meeez!

Edward: Because I love you

Nino: Gets za room!

Alice: (Skips into room) I'mz a Barbie girl, inz a Barbie worrrrrlllllld!

Rosalie: Stopz sinzing Alish


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Harry Potter

Bella: NINO, EDWARD GUESS WHAT!?

Nino: Do I care?

Edward: What love?

Bella: I got Harry Potter's account name I'm gonna add him!

_Bella has Harry Potter to the Conversation_

Harry Potter: Who're you people!?

Bella: OMGOMGOMG Hi Harry Potter!

Harry Potter: You do realize my name isn't really 'Arry Potter? My name is Daniel Radcliff for gods sake!

Bella: Aww, your just be modest…

Nino: Bella, are you smoking anything?

Edward: NINO!

Nino: Sorry….:(

Bella: I forgive you (hugs)

Edward: You hugged him…but not your fiancée? Thanks a lot Bella

Bella: (Kisses) All better Edward?

Edward: Thank you

Nino: How do you know she wasnt kissin' me?

Bella: Shut up!

Edward: Be quiet

Harry Potter: I'm still here…

Bella: Shut up Harry Potter!

Edward: Yeah, you imposter!

Nino: Go away!

Harry Potter: Fine! Disapparate! 

_Harry Potter has left the Conversation/ logged off_

_Bella has added Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett to the Conversation_

Nino: great….

Jasper: Shut up

Nino: Make me

Jasper: Don't give me ideas

Nino: I'm not, you make them up, and blamer them on me!

Alice: 2 seconds and your already arguing

Emmett: Arent they usually arguing sooner?

Rosalie: Yep

Bella, Nino, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper: Everyone shut up!


End file.
